Sparks
by Mallorie B
Summary: Hi Im Elena Gilbert and my life is a bunch for messed up shit! I am anything but normal and the crap that happens to me is just the same. But one thing I never thought would happen would be sharing an apartment with my ex-boyfriend like who does that happen to? Well I guess that's just my life. Damon/Elena AH/AU RATED M
1. Intro

Sparks

Delena FanFiction

 **I don't own any characters or songs!** This Fanfiction is inspired by Hilary Duff's new song called Sparks; I think it's an amazing song and the music video will be linked below for yall to check it out if you want to. Again I just want to say I **DO NOT OWN ELENA, DAMON OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS THAT ARE FROM TVD OR ANY LYRICS OR SONGS THAT ARE REFERENCED IN THIS FANFIC!**

Sparks by Hilary Duff: watch?v=dpPXpHx9jO4

"Tick and Tockin like a bomb throw me back when I had you closer. Skin to skin we get it on without the love I feel you going bolder!" I sign with a little shake of me hips as I unpack the kitchen in my new apartment. Whipping around to grab another stack of dishes my eyes lock in on icy blues that I thought I would never see again. My hands start to shake and I faintly hear the plates I had in my hands fall to the floor. Ripping out my earbuds I quickly go to call Ric I need answers now!

"Elena…." His husky voice fills my ears as I slowly back away from him. This can't be happening right now! I put that past behind me!

"Hello?" Ric's voice fills my left ear

"Ric…..what was your roommates name?" It took all I had to keep my voice from breaking.

"Oh year sorry Lena-"

"Ric I told you don't call her that!" I hear Jenna yell at Ric and I cringe at the sound of such an old nickname.

"Sorry Elena he texted me and said he would be there tonight his mane is Damon Salvatore. He is about 6'0" tall with-"

"Yeah Ric I know what he looks like." I say trying to keep my mind from drifting to the last time I saw him. Without saying bye I hang up the phone and just stare at my new roomie.

"What are you doing here?" he is the first to break the silence that has fallen over us.

"Ric gave me his half of the apartment…he moved to Mystic Falls to live with my Aunt Jenna." I reply finding it hard to look him in the eyes.

"So we are going to be roommates for the next year?" he asks almost like he is scared of the answer.

"Yep looks that way." I say moving to clean up the glass off the floor while he stood there taking it all in.

I really hope you guys like this let me know below I know its short but I would love some feedback! Thanks for reading!


	2. The day from hell

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of Sparks and I hope you enjoy! I just wanted to quickly thank jairem, mylove4klaus, and suchalittledevil for all reviewing the first "chapter" even though it was so short. Thank you guys again!**

 _Elena was laying by the edge of the Salvatore pool bickering with Stefan about her relationship status with Jack when Damon came out to join them._

 _"What are you two fighting about now?" Damon asked before cannon balling into the pool. After the water had settled Stefan spoke._

 _"Elena thinks that she broke up with Jack but Jack keeps telling us they are together."_

 _"Oh please! I bet you two didn't even kiss therefore you weren't dating." This statement was directed toward Elena._

 _"Whatever Damon you don't know anything." Elena rolled her eyes and flipped over on her stomach to tan her back._

 _"I know that you would never walk up to a guy and kiss him. In fact I bet you $100 you won't." A small knowing smile played on Damon's lips as he watched Elena. Elena never backed down from a challenge and that was all this was plus she didn't have $100 so not doing wasn't an option. She slowly lowered herself into the pool, and without any warning she wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck and kissed him. Stefan's hands went straight to Elena's exposed hips. Damon stood there in utter shock as to what he was seeing but even more shocked by the feeling of overwhelming jealousy he felt. That should be his hands on her hips!_

 _Elena pulled back from Stefan and turned to look at Damon._

 _"You can give $50 to Stefan and I'll be back to get my 50 later." And without a single word she pulled herself out of the pool, gathered her things and left two very shocked teenage boys in her wake._

In a cold sweat I jump awake, I hadn't had a dream like that in almost a year and all it took was seeing Damon once to bring it all rushing back again! Sitting up and trying to forget my dream I look around my room, this is my first real day in my new apartment that I share with my ex-boyfriend because who doesn't need that kind of stress on the first day of college am I right? I can already feel a headache starting and it's not even 6:30 yet…..oh shit I forgot to set my alarm! After all the drama last night I popped a sleeping pill I still had from the accident and forgot to set my alarm! I quickly jump up and run into the living room looking for my purse.

"Looking for something?" I hear from the kitchen and I whip my head around to see Damon standing at the counter eating my bagel. Feeling now wouldn't be the best time to point that out I let it slide, I'm not too hungry anyway.

"My purse…" I say still looking.

"Right here." Looking up I see him holding it by a strap and plops it down next to him. Walking over I dig throw it before pulling out a blister back of Birth Control pills. I look up to see Damon starting at the pack like it was this horrible animal trying to kill him.

"What you never seen birth control pills before?" I ask popping the pill in my mouth and grabbing the water bottle that was sitting on the counter.

"How long have you been on birth control?" he asks almost through gritted teeth.

"About two years." I say wondering off to go make some much need coffee maybe it could get rid of this headache before it got any worse.

"Uh huh and how long have you been on sleeping pills?" his tone implied that he thought this was some kind of intervention but like hell it was.

"Look Damon let's get some stuff straight ok. I am not the same 15 year old girl you left behind! Let me repeat that because god knows your heard is harder than a fucking brick wall! I AM NOT THE SAME 15 YEAR OLD GIRL YOU LEFT BEHIND 2 FUCKING YEARS AGO! Shit has happened in my life you don't know about so don't you dare come into my life land assume you know everything about me still!" I say to an utterly shocked Damon.

"Ok….." he says when he finally finds his voice again, "you're right I don't know anything about you anymore but we are living together so I would like to know what you're taking and why in case something were to happen to you ok?" after hearing his reasoning I turned back around to finish making my coffee and very quickly I answered his questions.

"I have been taking sleeping pills for 2 years. Not every night just when I feel like I night need them; they help with the night terrors-"

"Night terrors?"

"Yeah they are like really intense nightmares I just can't wake myself up from them." I say mixing my Hazelnut creamer into my coffee.

"Why do you have them?" Damon's hesitation was evident in his voice.

"Like I said shit happened." I say turning to face him. Damon looked me up and down like he is seeing me for the first time but his eyes stop at my stomach. I look down and see my tank top has come up to expose my flat olive skin but in sticking difference is a long white scar. Quickly pulling my shirt down me clear my throat. "I'm taking a shower first." I say walking off and that concluded my first interaction with the one, the only Damon Salvatore.

My classes went by way too fast and left way too much time to think. My dream from last night played over and over and I could feel myself yearning to go back to that easier time. Completely distracted when I walked into chemistry I didn't notice the flock of girls crowded around one lab table I just walked right to the back sitting down at an empty one; pulling my Music Theory homework out I drown myself in the notes letting my mind go numb the way only music can do.

"So you're a music major." The silkiness that is Damon's voice broke my fog and startling me back to reality. Looking up I see him looking at me with intrigue but behind him I see the hateful looks from almost every girl in class.

"Your harem is waiting for you D…..I mean Damon."

"Look Lena-"he starts but when he sees me cringe at the nick mane he gave me so long ago he stops.

"Please…."I almost beg "don't call me that." Understanding fills his eyes along with a touch of sadness.

"Ok Elena I know we haven't talking in a while but we use to be best friends can't we at least be friendly?" looking deep into his eyes I instantly feel a familiar sensation of drowning in a warm beautiful sea.

"We can try…..maybe….." I say just in time before the professor starts to talk.

"Hello class just to make sure we are all where we are supposed to be this is Chemistry 1." The short pudgy man spoke and just like a few of my other classes a few people got up and scurried out of the room in search of their right classes. "Good now that we are all settled I want each of you to look at the person you're sitting next to. These will be your lab partners for the rest of the year. Your first assignment is to create a power pint about t you partner."

"Ah hell…" I say under my breath. I notice down in front that a brown haired girl had raised her hand.

"Yes Miss…." The professor nodded at the girl.

"Ana. Ana Steele Sir, what if we already know our partners?"

"Miss. Steele this project is for the rest of the class to get to know you partner as well. So if you already know them tell us how you know them and for how long along with some other facts about the person. Now please spend the rest of the class working on this it is due on Wednesday."

Once the professor sat down at his desk I pulled out my music theory homework and trying to forget about Damon's eyes that were boring into the side of my face.

"Don't you think we should work on the project?" Damon questioned.

Nope." I say not really feeling up to going down memory lane again.

"Elena-"Damon started but was cut off right in time by a very cute blond guy.

"Hey my name Kyle." He said in a smooth as honey tone. I was intently thrown into flirt mode it had been a while since I have been with a guy and I was craving a wild night.

"Hey Kyle I'm Elena." I say with my sultry voice I have had down pat since I was 17.

"A bunch of us were talking about going to a bar tonight ya know kind of celebration of making it through the first day of classes you wanna join?"

"Why don't you text me where and when and I'll think about it." I reply while pulling my favorite purple pen out to quickly jot down my number.

"I'll see you tonight sweetheart." Kyle says as he walks away.

The rest of class flew by in a haze of me trying to think of which box I put all my good dresses in and trying but failing to focus on Music Theory. By the time my chemistry professor dismissed us I was so ready to be done for the day, with a little extra swing of my hips for Kyle who I knew was watching I walked out of class and started heading for my car.

"What the hell was that Elena?!" Damon jell but yelled after me.

"That was me socializing Damon."

"All that guy wants to do is fuck you!"

"Good then he and di are on the same page." I say going to open my door when Damon swung me around pining against my car door.

"I'm sorry you're what?!" His eyes looked like a boiling pot of water and his jaw was so tense I could cut a diamond.

"It has been 6 months since I have been with a guy. 6 long months Damon! I'm not looking for someone to cuddle me I want a fuck after a few drinks. Now get the hell off me I'll see you later." I say pushing him back and getting in my car.

"Matt you need to leave!" I yell as Damon walked throw the front door. I was currently standing in the middle of our living room wrapped in nothing but a towel yelling at my other ex who can't seem to get the memo that we are over (even though it's been a year).

"Elena come on I know we can make it work I love you!" Matt pleads with me.

"Yeah but here's the deal Matt I don't love you! We have been over for a year so move on! Stop going to Jenna's, stop showing up here, and stop with the drunk calls and texts I want to be friends but the obsession with getting back together has got to stop!" I say hoping that this is finally get through to him without a word Matt turns to leave but he is suddenly face to face-well more like face to chest- with Damon. Taking no more than a second to process what he saw Matt whipped back on me.

"Less than 24 hours out of Mystic Falls and you have managed to track him down?"

"Oh fuck Mattie is not what it looks like trust me!"

"Whatever you always said you would find him again." With that last sentence he walked out the door slamming it behind him. Sighing I look up at Damon to see a smug as hell smirk spread across his face. Holding up one finger I warned him.

"Don't" was all I needed to say to get him to shut up.

With my fake I.D in hand I smooth down my form fitting red dress before I step into the bar. After Matt left I went back to my room to finish-well start me guess-getting ready. I found my favorite blood red dress that is so tight it looks painted on and paired it with my black 5" heels that make my legs look miles long. My hair was kept simple just lose curls that cascade down my back; my makeup was just a dark smoky eye with red lipstick that matched my dress. The bar was crowded for a Monday night but I guess everyone had the same idea. I quickly make my way over to the Bar to get a drink after the day I had I needed one.

"One Manhattan!" I yell at the bartender when he looks at me. Flashing him my "I.D" I start to search for my cash I brought with me.

"Elena?! Is that you?" I hear a guy call out from behind me. Turing around I fully expected it to be Kyle but what I saw was a dirty blond with crazy moss green eyes.

"Stefan?!" I question as I feel my heart flutter; god damn what is with these Salvatore boys? They are like cat nip! Stefan instantly wraps me in his arms and suddenly I forget how sexy he looks and m in the arms of my first kiss, the one who took me to the store to get my first box of pads and one of my oldest and closest friend.

"God I have missed you Stef." I mumble into his neck.

"I have missed you too E." he whispered into my hair. Our moment was cut short through by a very loud and very drunk Kyle.

"Hey get your hands off of her she's with me!" Kyle yelled while trying and failing to take a swing at Stefan.

"Oh good lord no! I'm not dealing with this bullshit!" I take Stefan's hand grab my drink from the bartender and start to lead him to the dance floor.

"Hey hey E! You want to tell me what that was about?" Stefan asks stopping me in the middle of the path to the dance floor.

"Men are assholes today! What the hell is wrong with them?!" I vent

"You tend to make a man lose his mind have you looked in the mirror? You sexy as hell and you have an amazing personality makes us males go a tad crazy." Stefan explains while we are jostled around "besides there is a guy over there who looks like he wants to save you night." I quickly look over to where he was pointing and there was a tall dark and handsome giving googly eyes at me.

"Stef you a life saver! I'll talk to you later ok?" I say giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and make my way over to my new date for the night.

With a light chuckle Stefan walks away to look for his brother, who he had been looking for when you ran into Elena.

"I see you saw Elena." Stefan hear Damon say from the bar. Damon was sitting there in his trademark all black sipping the only drink he ever drank, Bourbon.

"Yeah small world huh." Stefan said noticing Damon's eyes never left Elena.

"Oh it gets even smaller brother guess who Ric gave his half of the apartment to so he could go to Mystic Falls." Stefan's eyes widen at Damon's news.

"No way!"

"At the risk of sound 13 years old: way!" Damon said swirling the amber liquid.

"How are you going to live with the only girl you have ever loved or been in a serious relationship with without being together?" Stefan questioned looking back at Elena who was currently dances with some random guy she just met while he takes the now empty bar stool next to Damon.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out….." Damon said downing his drink and singling the bartender for another.

 **I hope yall enjoyed! Please leave me a review telling me what you think so far I love hearing from you guys and getting feedback! I'll see yall soon!**


End file.
